Deleted
by BTCC
Summary: "You're not a- are you?" "Yes Sherlock, I am." After Sherlock found out Irene's secret, his world was crushed deleting all of his childhood memories that they shared. From then on he decided he would never open his heart again, he did not know he would violate this promise twice. Not angst.
1. Prologue

**Deleted**

_Prologue_

The day's sweltering heat had taken the energy out of both Sherlock and Irene. However Sherlock knew this was no excuse for Irene's unusual behavior, he had already deduced she was attempting to hide something from him, this was made clear by her inability to maintain eye contact.

"What is it? Stop trying to hide things from me. You know who I am; it won't work." Sherlock said exasparatedly.

"You know I do not enjoy keeping secrets from you, but this is one thing I would appreciate if you would allow me to keep this to myself." Irene hesitated, expecting the worst as Sherlock cast his icy glare upon her.

"Your not a - are you?" He asked, almost failing to believe his own observations.

Irene nodded solemnly "Yes Sherlock, I am."

His suspicions confirmed, Sherlock ran home with Irene pleading him to stop behind him. On the way silently vowing never to open his heart to anybody again. The many years of childhood he had spent with Irene had been forgotten. Deleted.

**A/N: This fic will be about the childhood of Sherlock and Irene and as they got their separate ways right until Reichenbach this prologue is set on their last day of Secondary School when they are 16. I am truly sorry about this story it is pretty horrendous, although I will continue to write if requested. Please review with your opinion. Chapters will be longer in future.**

**Thank you. :-)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Neither Irene or Sherlock feared their first day of Primary School, this was possibly because they both already knew they were much more intelligent than the average child, even at the age of 4. Or the more likely reason; they had each other.

"This place looks dull." Sherlock said with a sigh.  
"Now Sherlock, dear, this is the best school money can buy, it wouldn't hurt to attempt to be grateful. And please for the love of God, try not to be rude to everyone you see." His Mother Penelope stated as Irene laughed knowingly.

In front of them lay a vast expanse of Victorian stone buildings. Although she was of equal brightness to Sherlock, Irene was awestruck by what was before her.

They had not been standing outside for long before a kind faced teacher ushered all the youngest students into a large modern classroom. Irene held Sherlock's hand when the nerves effected her, this was one of those occasions. Neither of them cared about the odd glances they were receiving from some of the older students who remained outside.

Once everyone had settled down, all the pupils were made to say a few words about themselves. During this, Sherlock had taken a particular dislike to a blonde boy named Charlie who said this to describe himself: "Well, my name is Charlie and my Mummy said I'm the most beautifullest and cleverest boy ever." Sherlock was hardly happy at someone who said they were cleverer than him. However, he decided to comply with his Mother's wishes for the time being

The second activity of the day was to draw and describe your favourite animal. Irene decided to draw a large jaguar with advanced adaptations shocking the teacher with her intelligence. Meanwhile, Sherlock was drawing a chihuahua in excellent detail earning an odd look of Irene as she knew his favourite animal was infact a puma.

When Sherlock was made to present his favourite animal he mentioned that Charlie had a strong resemblance to a Chihuahua, because neither Charlie nor the chihuahua's eyes were in proportion with the rest of their face. This statement caused the teacher to send Sherlock to the face the wall at the end of the classroom. At hearing this news, Irene swiftly followed suit and proceeded to the end of the classroom and stopped only when she had reached Sherlock's side.

When the teacher had caught sight of this, she said in a kind voice; "Irene, I think it is best if you return to your seat, as you might get in trouble with other teachers if you don't do what they say."  
"I am truly sorry Miss, however Sherlock happens to be my best friend, and I will stay by him no matter what."

**A/N: Next chapter is about Secondary School and the new challenges Irene and Sherlock face. Please review, I would give you virtual cookies but you know, it's a recession. ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

On the first day of Secondary School, Sherlock and Irene's friendship was as strong as ever. However, with moving to a new school came with new challenges such as dealing with bullies. These particular bullies decided to pick on Sherlock and Irene, just for being highly intelligent. The ringleader of the bullies was a boy named Carl Powers, who was regularly followed around by those who feared him. Carl continued to bully them even though he got embarrassed by either Sherlock or Irene stating a fact about his childhood every time he opened his mouth to insult them. Eventually, Carl requested them to join his clique, unsurprisingly they were repelled by the offer.

Of course, neither Sherlock nor Irene joined a clique even though the nerds were keen to accept them although Irene thought otherwise.

_Sherlock's POV_

This school is awful; already I can tell 35% of these children's parents pay for the school through unfair means. The pupils here have an IQ in negative figures. Even being in the same room as them cause my brain cells to rot. Although there is one positive; I have Irene.

_Irene's_ POV

This school is worse than Primary, Charlie has gone but has been replaced by Carl, seems easily manipulated, bullies normally are. This should be highly amusing. It will cure the monotony of this place.

**A/N:**Sorry about the shortness of the chapter. Next chapter shall be set in the term after this one, with a new student arriving to the school. Please review and tell me how I can improve! :P


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter**** 3**

After the first term at Secondary School, Carl's bullying died down due to the arrival of a new student named James, whose Carl's bullying had been redirected towards. James was a quiet boy who kept himself to himself, who most people described as 'creepy'. Despite this, Irene and Sherlock were unsure of what to think of him.

_Sherlock's POV_

Initially, I started to dislike James as he was almost as intelligent as me, I then decided I would not continue this petty, one-sided feud. However, the other opinion I had of him was one of sympathy; James didn't seem to have any friends. For a while I wondered what it would be like not having Irene as a friend. Although, apart from this, I felt he could relate to him - which is a rare feeling for me.

_Normal POV_

James approached Irene slowly, and spoke for the first time;  
"Jim Moriarty, hi!"

_Irene's POV_

James' Irish accent was a shock to me, it certainly wasn't what I had expected. I then caught sight of his dark blank eyes, which looked as if he was staring in to space. Saying that, there was something about him which fascinated me. So I eventually responded awkwardly;

_Normal POV_

"Hello,"  
"Carl is giving you trouble too?" James asked.  
"It's not so bad since you arrived,"  
"I heard you were getting a plan of revenge?"  
"We are certainly contemplating it."  
"We?"  
"Sherlock and I,"  
"Oh, of course." said James dejectedly.  
"May I help?" James spoke again.  
"Yes, I suppose so, just let me go and fetch Sherlock."

As Irene walked away James smiled a haunted smile.

**A/N:**** Hopefully you can see the story getting a bit more intresting, if you've worked out who Carl is; well done! Please review :-)**


End file.
